Armadyl
.]] Armadyl is the God of Supreme Justice, having very close beliefs to Saradomin's. Armadyl is considered Saradomin's father. Worship of Armadyl is largely limited to the Guardians of the Staff of Armadyl. Apparently his following diminished largely, but many of his followers switched to Saradominism, because Jas wanted it so. Saradomin himself speaks highly of Armadyl referreing to him as father, which explains why the faiths differ only in minor ways. The Aviantese were Armadyl's favourite creations, though it is not known if there were others. Some were frozen in the God Wars Dungeon, now awakened to continue fighting. In fact, he loved his Aviantese so much that he entrusted them with guarding his coveted treasure, the hilt he crafted for the mighty Godsword, along with other relics. Scholars erroneously believe the Aviantese supposed extinction, and the Edicts of Guthix are the major factors of his departure from Gielinor, but in fact through Jas the Spirit he is still invisibly omnipresent. Armadyl as well as his followers hold the Mahjarrats in low esteem, especially Lucien, who has stolen the staff to further his designs. Symbol The Armadyl Symbol is "a pair of conjoined wings"a pair of wings conjoined. This is a standard Heralidic ChargeHeralidic Charges. The exact phrasing of the charge may differentiate across the various languages of the Heralidic BlazonHeralidic Blazon. Conjoined wings are found in many coats of arms and badgesCoats of Arms and Badges, including fictitious entities and the armed services of various countries. It is a clear reference to the Icyene History Little is public known of Armadyl, since his story is interwoven with Saradomin's. He publicly arrived in Gielinor during the Second Age, roughly around the time Zaros had arrived. The Aviantese, a race of bird-creatures, worshipped Armadyl as his beloved followers and had originally been given the goal of protecting his relics, namely the Staff of Armadyl, from falling into the wrong hands. However at the end of the Second Age his Staff was stolen, leading to Zaros's banishment from Gielinor and Zamorak's ascendance to godhood. Although Armadyl had intended on remaining active throughout the rest of the God Wars, the tragic extinction of the Aviantese and the banishment of Zaros led him into inactivity. Before Armadyl's disappearance into the Third Age, he charged an entrusted group of humans, and their descendants, to guard the Staff and to protect it from falling within the reaches of evil for a second time. This group of humans became known as the Guardians of Armadyl. Most information about Armadyl and his current followers are discovered throughout the Temple of Ikov quest. The Guardians also carry the Armadyl pendant. Avalani revealed as part of the Cryptic Clue Fest III that Armadyl had floating citadels high in the sky. In modern times these will be converted into clan citadels. crafted by the Aviansie.]] Religion Armadyl obviously has similar philosophies as Saradomin and followers of Armadyl only departs from saradominists's views on minuscule points (stated by Saradomin, not by Armadyl's followers). Armadyl does not take a more peaceful approach to law, order and virtue than Saradomin, this is kust an assumption based on lack of sources available to the scholars. While Saradomin may willingly start war as a means of peace, Armadyl is erroneously thought to be more peaceful by scholars, e.g. he fought during the God Wars and in certain cases his followers have claimed declaring war at his direct order. He was also revered by the Aviantese, a race that he shared a deep bond with. It is also rumoured that Armadyl is the god of the sky mainly due to the Aviantese being his followers. However with their supposed extinction a small cult of human followers emerged, the Guardians, possibly the only remaining worshippers of Armadyl. They are split into two factions: Corporealists The Corporealists believe that Armadyl still exists on RuneScape, for which his tears longing for the loss of his Aviantese are portrayed by the morning dew and the sun being his rage for their demise. Incorporealists The Incorporealists believe he left RuneScape at the closing of the God Wars, deciding to observe life. Additionally, in a postbag letter to the gods, Saradomin was asked of Armadyl's whereabouts, his response was that Armadyl is safe, which seems to imply they are together, in the "God realm" that Jas currently reside in. Followers Groups and species * Aviansies * Guardian of Armadyl Individuals * Idria * Kree'arra * Wingman Skree * Flight Kilisa * Flockleader Geerin * Larrissa * Possibly Avalani Affiliated Items There are currently many items associated with Armadyl. * Armadyl chestplate * Armadyl godsword * Armadyl chainskirt * Armadyl helmet * Armadyl pendant * Armadyl body * Armadyl chaps * Armadyl cloak * Armadyl coif * Armadyl crozier * Armadyl full helm * Armadyl kiteshield * Armadyl mitre * Armadyl platebody * Armadyl platelegs * Armadyl plateskirt * Armadyl robe top * Armadyl robe legs * Armadyl stole * Armadyl vambraces * Book of Law Some non-equipable items include: * Armadyl hilt * Armadyl communiqué * Staff of Armadyl * Armadyl Statuette * Armadyl Icon * Quill of Armadyl * Armadyl Page 1 * Armadyl Page 2 * Armadyl page 3 * Armadyl page 4 Trivia *The symbol on the bottom of the Armadyl Pendant resembles the Triforce from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. *According to Postbag From the Hedge 42, Lucien mentions that he is writing with a quill that he "tore from Armadyl all those beautiful millennia ago." Thus Armadyl may look like the Aviansie that follow him. *Though it is possibly coincidence, Armadyl seems to share an abnormally high number of similarities with the Egyptian goddess Ma'at. *Armadyl's name bears a striking resemblance to the word "Almadel" a wax tablet which according to The Lesser Key of Solomon is used to summon angels. Interestingly, the Almadel is supposed to bear a strong connection to the skies, and Armadyl himself is often associated with the skies of Gielinor. *The Armadyl Symbol is very similar to the logo of the S.A.S.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special_Air_Service *Because Armadyl is the god of law, there is a possibility that the Law rune could be affiliated with him. Because the Law altar is on Entrana, this further suggests it used to be an Armadylian island. *In Latin arma means weapons. See also * Aviantese * Aviansie * History References nl:Armadyl fi:Armadyl no:Armadyl